¿Te Perdí?
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Es el día de la boda de Doumeki y Kohane, y Watanuki sabe que en cuestión de minutos perderá para siempre al pelinegro ¿Como terminara todo?¿Doumeki se casara o...? (Spoiler del ultimo Ova) Doumeki x Watanuki *YAOI*


Hola! ^^

Bueno, para este fic me inspire con el ultimo Ova de Holic (xXx Holic Ro Ayadume), el cual me dejo llorando y maldiciendo por como termino. No podía imaginarme que Doumeki se fuera a casar! Fue algo impactante para mi O.O Me tuvo en depresión por varios días jajaja

En fin, les dejo leer el capitulo, pues si sigo hablando terminare contando todo xD

Espero les guste :)

* * *

 **Aclaración** : Holic no me pertenece, es propiedad de las CLAMP. No hago esto con fines de lucro sino por mero entretenimiento ^^

* * *

¿TE PERDÍ?

CAPITULO ÚNICO

Suspirando por millonésima vez en el día seguí observando la invitación en mi mano derecha. Hoy era la fecha que la hoja marcaba. El tan esperado día para ellos había llegado.

Mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared a mis espaldas. La ceremonia acababa de empezar.

Dando un hondo suspiro apreté la invitación, arrugando la hoja, desquitando en ella mi frustración.

No me había sorprendido enterarme de la noticia sobre su matrimonio, pues ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo había intuido desde el momento en el que Kohane había entrado a la universidad en la que él trabajaba; ese día una luz de alarma se había encendido en mi interior sin causa aparente, haciéndome creer que se trataba de algún mal presentimiento, siguiéndole a eso un constante dolor en mi pecho que me había preocupado bastante.

Queriendo saber si mi repentino mal tenía que ver con un aviso hacia los novios, los había hecho venir a la tienda, con la excusa de felicitarlos antes de la boda pues yo no podría asistir por razones obvias.

Solo de verlos llegar tomados de la mano el dolor se había hecho más fuerte, me costaba respirar, cosa que ellos de inmediato notaron, más los convencí de que no se trataba de nada de importancia…pero a lo largo de nuestra reunión mi mal había empeorado haciéndome incapaz de mantenerme sereno, así que armándome de valor les había expresado mis pensamientos y la petición de que me permitieran hacer algo para ver si algún espíritu u algo más los estaba rondando, cosa que gustosos aceptaron agradeciendo de ante mano mi preocupación por ellos, siendo la castaña quien hablo mientas Doumeki permanecía callado y mirándome fijamente.

¿Por qué me sentía morir cuando nuestras miraban se cruzaban?

Así pues había hecho un ritual de limpieza, viendo con escepticismo que no había nada malo a su alrededor, a decir verdad, al aura que los rodeaba, respectivamente, estaba bastante limpia aunque la de Doumeki se veía un tanto tensa…

-¿Todo bien? –me había preguntado Kohane al verme tan sumido en mis pensamientos mientras fumaba, tras haber concluido el ritual.

-Eh…Si –dije mirándola con una sonrisa –No hay de qué preocuparse.

¿Por qué me duele sonreírte?

-Watanuki, ya debemos retirarnos –aviso el pelinegro, siendo esta la única vez que me había dirigido la palabra mirándome a la cara.

-Oh, sí. Perdonen que los hiciera venir, seguro están ocupados preparando todo –comente con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te preocupes Watanuki. Nos hiciste un gran favor hoy, gracias –dijo la menor.

Despidiéndose al unísono, los futuros esposos se habían ido juntos y tal como llegaron, dejándome unas inmensas pero absurdas ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –me pregunte volviendo al presente, observando el árbol de cerezos frente a mí.

-¿Pasa algo Watanuki? –Pregunto Mokona tomando asiento a mi lado y sirviéndome un vaso de sake –has estado más callado de lo normal este día.

-No lo sé –respondí con voz muerta tomando el sake de golpe, dejando sin habla a la bola de pelos.

-… ¿es por la boda? –pregunto tras unos segundos.

-No lo sé –repetí levantándome y dirigiéndome a la cocina, siendo seguido por mi interlocutor.

Al llegar alcance a ver de reojo a Maru y Moro, quienes intercambiaron algunas palabras con Mokona antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo en total silencio, algo muy raro de ellas.

-Saben que necesitas estar solo –dijo la criatura de voz chillona subiendo a la mesa.

-¿Y tú?

-Antes de irme quiero preguntar algo –canto con las orejas gachas.

-Si con eso te vas, adelante –respondí en un suspiro.

-¿Te molesta que estén juntos?

Me quede de piedra.

No es que no estuviera feliz por ellos, yo les quería, eran muy importantes para mí, me habían hecho cambiar a lo largo del tiempo desde el momento en que los había conocido, ambos habían marcado mi vida de forma increíble y por ello les deseaba gran felicidad y suerte en su matrimonio, aunque…eso me dolía…me dolía querer su felicidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Watanuki? –insistió mi interlocutor.

-Yo…creí que mi dolor quizá se debía a que me quedaría solo tras su boda; mi vínculo con ellos se hizo más y más débil cuando comenzaron a salir y me fui quedando atrás. Me di cuenta de eso pero no hice nada…ellos merecen ser felices –murmure tras unos segundos, más para mí mismo que para Mokona.

Volví a buscar el reloj con la mirada. 5: 35, la ceremonia iba a la mitad.

-¿A costa de tu felicidad?

-Seria egoísta querer tenerlos a mi lado –masculle con enfado –Justo ahora ellos están por fortalecer mucho más si vinculo, rompiendo el que los une a mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Un matrimonio no es capaz de romper vínculos –dijo Mokona extrañado.

-Lo sé. Pero es lo que ellos desean, y apenas estén casados se irán…

No necesitaba preguntarlo, sabía que querían mudarse de ciudad. Querían una vida nueva, y por lo visto en el sueño -que había impedido por petición de Haruka-, quien más quería alejarse era Doumeki. Él siempre había querido una vida normal, quería alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural, de lo anormal y peligroso, incluyéndome a mí.

-Lo que te tiene así no es saber que ambos se irán, sino solo uno de ellos –Larg tenía los ojos abiertos, observando mis reacciones con mucha atención.

Seguía siendo muy fácil leerme…

-Para ya, no quiero seguir hablando de esto –farfulle con la mirada fija en una de mis manos.

-Si tanto te afectaba ¿porque no hiciste nada? –insistió, sin señales de querer darse por vencido.

-No tenía caso; si yo decía algo eso no hubiera cambiado nada, es más, probablemente solo habría empeorado todo. Estaba, y sigue estado fuera de mis manos –comencé a exasperarme.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Sí, ahora vete por favor –pedí sin dignarme a ver a la cosa peluda salir de la estancia murmurando un "Yo no" antes de desaparecer.

Recargándome contra el lavabo me lleve una mano hacia mi ojo derecho, el ojo de Doumeki, conteniendo las ganas llorar.

Definitivamente, no podía haber hecho nada…y aunque eso fuera un error, ya no había tiempo.

¿Hace cuánto que mis sentimientos hacia el pelinegro eran claros? Casi podía asegurar que desde el primer momento que lo había visto; algo dentro de mí me había dicho que era importante, que él era la persona con la debía pasar el resto de mi vida…, pero me había negado a creer eso, a escucharme a mí mismo. Jamás había odiado a Doumeki, jamás lo había querido alejar de mi vida realmente, pero mi inmadurez e inseguridad me habían hecho crear una pared entre los dos, manteniendo el lazo que nos unía tan estrecho y tan alejado al mismo tiempo.

Haruka una vez me había dicho "Que este vínculo se mantenga depende de tu propia voluntad", y Yuko muchas veces había dicho cosas similares, a veces en juego, a veces enserio. Ambos me lo habían advertido, habían tratado de hacerme luchar por él, pero yo me había negado a ello.

Sin voluntad alguna, mire el reloj sobre la pared.

Seis en punto. Lo había perdido.

-Adiós, Shizuka –susurre en un hilo de voz, quitando la mano de sobre su ojo.

Estaba bien. Yo no podía darle lo que quería, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba. Él merecía a alguien mejor que yo…, merecía una vida sin mí.

Intentando parar el temblor de mis manos puse algo de té a calentar, sintiendo que la habitación en la que estaba era cada vez más fría y solitaria. ¿Así sería mi vida de ahora en adelante? En realidad no importaba mucho, si él era feliz…

Sin poder contenerlo más apague el piloto y me senté a la mesa, consiente de las gruesas lagrimas que inundaron mis ojos y corrieron por mis mejillas con total libertad. ¿Qué caso tenia aguantarlo o tratar de sobrellevarlo? Dolía, dolía mucho, y aunque llorar no solucionaría nada, no podía parar de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no hice nada? –pregunte a la nada con voz débil.

Era un idiota. Siempre tratando de llevar toda la carga sobre mis hombros, procurando la felicidad de los demás antes que la mía. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido egoísta por primera vez en mi vida?

Golpeando la mesa con una mano, oculte mis ojos con la otra, sin parar de recriminarme por las cosas que no había hecho, por cosas que pudieron haber sido pero no fueron por culpa mía. Sentía que había perdido una parte de mí, me sentía incompleto, roto, débil.

Levantándome de la mesa y limpiándome las lágrimas que adornaban mi rostro, salí al pasillo principal, con rumbo a mi habitación, pero unos toques en la puerta me hicieron detenerme.

No había visto venir aquello, seguro debido a mi indisposición en cuanto a este día.

-Llaman a la puerta~ -escuche decir a Maru y Moro, al tiempo que se hacían presentes con claros planes de dar la bienvenida a quien estuviera afuera.

-Hoy no atenderé a nadie –avise siguiendo con mi camino, escuchando como la puerta se abría.

Si no podía conmigo mismo, de ninguna forma podía ayudar a alguien más hoy sin correr el riesgo de cometer algún error.

-Watanuki –llamo una monótona voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome quedar de piedra, antes de por fin poder darme vuelta, para encarar a aquel pelinegro de ojos color miel.

-¿Doumeki…? –musite con escepticismo, observando al pelinegro que con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta trataba de regular su agitada respiración.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Mi corazón latía al ritmo de la taquicardia solo de verlo ante mí, aun vestido con el tradicional traje de novio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –quise saber, si lograr salir de mi sorpresa -¿Y Kohane? ¿Paso algo?

Debido a la tensión en el ambiente, Maru y Moro no dudaron en irse de inmediato del pasillo, perdiéndose en el jardín interno, en donde igual estaba Mokona, de quien solo escuche una suave risa.

El mayor no daba signos de querer decir algo…, más bien, parecía que esperaba algo de mí.

-¿Te perdí? –pregunte con un nudo en la garganta y el cuerpo temblando.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, el pelinegro reflejo sorpresa en el rostro por unos momentos en respuesta a mi pregunta. Tras eso, su expresión se suavizo en sobremanera, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No podía casarme –dijo, adentrándose en la tienda, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y permaneciendo parado mirándome a los ojos.

No pude evitar embozar una sutil sonrisa, sintiéndome gratamente aliviado y a la vez como una mala persona por lo mismo.

-Lo siento –susurro avanzando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí, levantando una mano y colocándola en una de mis mejillas.

Incapaz de decir nada, solo fui consiente de como mis ojos se nublaban debido a las gruesas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, mientras que en mi pecho se instalaba un calor cálido que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Era una sensación que solo él podía brindarme.

-Fue mi culpa –dije cerrando los ojos, abrazándolo con suavidad, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho recibiendo algunas caricias en la espalda.

-Fue de ambos –corrigió estrechándome fuertemente, recargando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

¿Por qué nos habíamos hecho esto? Habíamos luchado contra algo que era inminente.

-¿Y ella?

-Lo entendió –murmuro con un suspiro.

Sin duda aquella chica a la que tanto quería como si fuera mi propia hermana, era alguien única…a quien de alguna forma debía agradecer por aquello.

-Creí que querías una vida normal –musite levantando el rostro para observar sus ojos, queriendo estar seguro de que su decisión.

-Igual lo creí, pero me equivoque –dijo antes de depositar un sutil beso sobre mis labios, que no dude ni un segundo en corresponder.

Haruka no se había equivocado. Si bien Doumeki era quien se había negado a alejarse, aun debía ser yo quien luchara por estrechar más nuestro lazo, asegurándome de no crear ninguna pared esta vez, pues no era necesaria. En esta ocasión, dejaría que ambos nos miráramos de frente, como siempre debió haber sido.

FIN

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco review? (^w^)/

Espero les haya gustado al menos un poco el fic c:

Siéndoles sincera, no estoy segura de si lo dejare así o si le are otro capitulo con am...lemon (¬w¬)9 Supongo que ya veré mas adelante dependiendo de lo que ustedes digan ^^

Gracias por leer! ^^

Que estén bien :) Besos!

 **~Mizuki Nozomi~**


End file.
